The present invention relates to an Emergency Contact Holder.
Runners, cyclists, and others who exercise following a specific route away from their homes have a need for carrying on their person a form of identification and emergency contact names and numbers in the event of an accident during their exercise routine. Many types of clothing worn by runners, cyclists, and others do not provide convenient pockets or other means for holding and securing the identity information and emergency contact information thereon.
Previous containers to hold emergency identification and contact information have been made from rigid material, such as metal or rigid plastic, which is not conducive for folding and storing in purse, wallet, or pocket when not in use. Further, the rigid-type containers require a cap or other type of rigid enclosure to seal the opening for placement of the identification and emergency contact information. This causes added cost to a rigid container. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an emergency contact holder that is pliable so that it is foldable, and simply made so that it is inexpensive to manufacture and capable of being stored in small compartments such as a wallet, purse or pocket.